


Sick Nights Suck

by Nova_Shadowtail



Series: Peter Stark's Life Struggles And Accomplishments [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sick Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Shadowtail/pseuds/Nova_Shadowtail
Summary: Peter gets sick in the middle of the night and Tony and Bruce help him.I suck at summaries.





	Sick Nights Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while ago and decided to fix it up and post it. Hope you enjoy!

Peter opened his eyes slowly. Why did his head and stomach hurt so bad? He sat up and felt something sweat drip down his forehead. Why was it so warm in here. He quickly pushed the covers down in attempts to cool down.

“Peter. You’re heart rate and temperature are above average. Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice flooded the room, causing Peter to jump.

He didn’t want to wake the man up but he really needed him right now.

“Y-Yes, please Fri.”

\-----------

Tony had been fast asleep when he was woken up in the middle of the night by Friday’s voice, “Sir, Peter’s heart rate has gone up and his temperature is extremely high.”

Tony didn’t need to hear anything else. He was already sprinting towards Peter’s room.

He slowly opened the door. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. Peter was sitting on his bed, his back against the headrest. He was extremely pale and looked like he was sweating. But he was also shaking.

“Friday? Why is it so cold in here?” Peter whispered.

“The temperature is the same as it has always been Peter.”

“Oh.” Tony heard the kid whisper.

Tony slowly walked over to him and sat on the bed, facing him.

“Hey, Petey. You feeling okay?” Tony whispered.

Peter didn’t respond.

“You’re shaking. Are you cold?”

Peter shook his head again, “Too hot.”

“I’m going to take you to Bruce so he can check you out, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter’s voice was barely audible.

Tony quickly picked him up and walked out the door, but as soon as they entered the hallway Peter whined and buried his face in Tony’s shoulder.  
“I don’t feel good.” He mumbled into Tony’s shoulder.

“Shh, I know, I know kiddo. You’ll feel better soon”

Tony entered the medbay and layed Peter down on the bed, making sure that the blankets weren’t on him.

“Fri, can you tell Bruce to-” He was cut off by Friday’s voice, again.

“I already informed Dr. Banner of Peter’s condition.”

Tony was about to sit down on a chair when he felt resistance. Looking down at his shirt confirmed his suspicions. Peter has a tight grip on Tony’s shirt and it didn’t look like he was going to let go anytime soon.

“Stay.” He said quietly.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just going to sit down.”

Peter pulled him closer and buried his face into Tony’s shirt, “Stay,” he repeated.

Tony smiled, “Your wish is my command.”  
He ruffled Peters' hair and walked over to the other side of the bed and laying down next to Peter, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.

Peter buried his face into Tony’s chest and started crying. Tony tightened his hold and rubbed soothing circles on the kids back.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“It hurts.”

“What does?”

“My head. And my stomach.”

Tony looked at him sadly, “I know bud, just hold on, you’ll feel better real soon.”

Peter didn’t respond, he just curled up closer to Tony and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and waited for a few minutes before Bruce finally came in with the painkillers.

“How’s he doing?” Bruce asked, walking over to them and getting an IV ready.

“Not good,” he said sadly.

He started talking to Bruce, but their conversation was interrupted when Peter started moving around in a panic. Tony immediately sat up and pulled Peter closer to him.

“Peter. Wake up kiddo. It’s okay.”

Peter’s eyes snapped open and he started trying to fight his way out of Tony’s grip but he wasn’t strong enough. Eventually, he locked eyes with Tony and stopped fighting.

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go. Please, dad. I don’t want to go,” He said as he collapsed into Tony’s arms.

The words were all too fresh to Tony. He started rocking them back and forth whispering soothing words to Peter.

“Shhh, it’s okay, he’s gone, you’re not going back. I won’t let you go back. You’re okay I promise.”

It took a while but eventually Tony was able to calm him down.

Bruce cleared his throat to get their attention, then he looked at Peter, “Hello again Peter. It seemed like just yesterday you were in here with that broken arm. How are you doing?”

Peter gave him a small smile, “ ‘M good,” the smile immediately fell when he saw the IV Bruce was holding, “Is that really necessary?”

Bruce set down the IV needle and walked over to Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry kid, but if you want to feel better you’re going to need it.”

Peter gulped and looked up at Tony.

“He’s right Pete. I know you don’t like the med’s cause they dull your senses and make you tired but you want to get better right?”

Peter nodded.

“Then you need it.”

Peter hesitantly nodded and held out his arm.

Bruce grabbed the needle again and looked at him, “You ready?”

Peter nodded again. 

Bruce looked up at Tony, “You ready.”

Tony nodded, tightening his grip on Peter.

“Hey buddy, look at me,” Peter obeyed, “I just want you to focus on what I’m saying,” Peter nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on Tony’s chest.

“So I was thinking about some new upgrades to the Iron Spidey suit. Maybe we can add more combinations of web shooters,” The I.V went in, Peter didn’t even flinch.

Bruce gave him a thumbs up and walked out the door.

Tony rubbed Peter’s back as he spoke, “We can go work on them when you’re feeling better. How does that sound?”

“I’d like that. Thanks, dad,” Peter mumbled sleepily.

“How are you feeling bud?”

“Better. ‘M tired.”

“Why don’t you try to sleep?”

Peter hummed in response and was asleep within seconds.


End file.
